


Sacrifice

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, I love the sound track personally, I was very unhappy with the scene in the game altogether, I wrote this listening to the Home soundtrack, My nephew loves that movie, and continued the story after the fixed scene., he calls it boov, so I made it better. :), there is a part 2, though it sounds more like boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno saw the price to be had if he continued down the path of vengeance. It was a price he refused to pay. Now, Élise is confronted with the same stark reality, but the question remains will she be willing to pay the price in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

It was gone. He will never be able to find his father's watch now. The last memento he had of his father, lost forever. Arno sat down with a heavy thump on the ground. His head pounding from the terrible hangover he was suffering from. He privately told himself he'll never drink so much again, but he told himself the last time he got drunk. It never happened.

Everything was a disaster: Élise hated him, the Assassin Council banished him and stripped him of his rank and title, Germain escaped and François de la Serre's murder will go unpunished. All because of him. He should've listened to the Council and let more experience Assassins deal with Germain. He should've listened to Élise and struck the killing blow when he had the chance.

 _But then Élise would be dead._ That annoying little voice whispered to him. Arno sighed, a ragged sound, as he placed his head in his hands. He needed to shower, to shave, to clean up and figure out what he was going to do with his life now. He didn't even notice that footsteps were approaching him. He only looked up when someone nudged his foot. "Élise," he said, standing up. Arno was surprised to see her in Versailles.

She gave him a little smile and held out her hand. He reached out and she dropped his father's watch into his awaiting palm. "I think this belongs to you," she said, eyes fixed on his face. Arno stared at his father's watch turning it around in his hands, feeling the familiar etchings in the metal.

"Thank you," he whispered, not bothering to look up at her. "Why are you here, Élise?" he looked up at her then as he slipped his father's watch into his pocket.

"The Arno I love would not wallow in misery," Élise said, reaching out to touch him, but Arno took a step back. He watched her bite her lower lip and her hand fall to her side; fingers curling up into a loose fist.

"What do you want from me?" Arno asked tersely, he didn't want to deal with Élise's shit right now. "Come to drag me back to Paris, kicking and screaming? Tell me to go after the last of Germain's lackeys because I'm your little _pet_ assassin?"

Élise gaped at Arno, a bewildered look on her face. "My pet assassin? Arno, what's gotten into you! I came looking for you because you just vanished from Paris and I was worried!"

"Oh so you were worried me, huh? A likely story, Élise," Arno snipped, turning away from her and walking off in a shaky manner, his head still pounding. Élise rushed after him, getting in his way and he had to stop short or he would've run into her. The sudden stop caused his head to spin painfully. "Move."

"No!" Élise said. "Of course I was worried about you, Arno!" Élise looked Arno up and down. "I still am."

"Your concern is appreciated but not needed," Arno said and tried to walk around Élise but she stopped. "Leave me alone, Élise."

"No, I won't," Élise grabbed his wrist, "Arno, what's the matter? Talk to me?"

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter, Él— _Mademoiselle_ de la Serre," Arno sneered. "I realized something that day, when I sacrificed my kill and my position as an assassin, to save your life," Arno said. "I saw the price I had to pay to complete this mad quest, and I decided that I am not willing to pay it."

"So you'd just rather see Germain go free then? My father's murder unavenged?" Élise asked, a disgusted look on her face. "You don't have the stomach for revenge after all."

"If it means losing you, then no," Arno said, "I don't. For you still don't understand that I will do _anything_ to protect you."

Élise closed her eyes and shook her head. "My life doesn't need saving or protecting!" Élise said, spreading her arms wide. "When have you ever known me to need help, Arno? When have you ever known me in need of protecting or rescuing?"

"Right now!" Arno thundered, closing the gap between him and Élise. "You don't see it, Élise! You truly don't see how blinded and reckless you've become! You say you love me, but I don't see it. I don't. You've become consumed, wrapped… twisted! By this mad quest for revenge!" He grabbed her by her biceps and shook her. "Are you truly that willing to die for a fruitless cause? What will throwing your life away to kill Germain accomplish? Tell me, Élise! Give me one damn good reason, and I will _not_ curtail you in your mad rush to kill yourself!"

Élise swallowed, staring at Arno. The look of frustration and anger on his face, the undying love in his eyes coupled with the pain and fear of potentially losing her. "Arno… you're hurting me," she whispered. She could smell the sour stench of wine on his breath. It made her stomach heave. Arno shoved her away. She looked at him as he paced in a small circle, rubbing his face. "You've changed Arno."

"I've changed?" he scoffed and he gave her a bewildered look. "No," he said. " _You've_ changed Élise. You've changed into someone I no longer recognize. You are not the Élise I remember; the Élise I love. You have become someone… consumed by revenge. I saw the price this entire thing will cost me. It's already cost me too much, honestly, but I won't pay that final price. It's too high for me, Élise. Much too high." Arno looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Élise, but I won't help you destroy yourself." Arno said before walking off. He left Élise standing in the courtyard gaping at his retreating back.

* * *

Élise watched Arno go, his words weighing heavily in her mind and on her heart. She different; she changed? No, never. Élise felt the prickling of tears at the corners of her eyes, furious with herself she wiped them away. "No, Arno, I have not change, _you_ have," she growled stubbornly, walking off in the opposite direction. She'll let Arno cool down before she went looking for him again.

Élise didn't attempt to look for Arno until evening. She asked around the local taverns, but nobody saw a man matching Arno's description. With a heavy heart, Élise headed back to her family's house in Versailles. The door was ajar, she dropped a hand to her sword and pushed the door open. A thick layer of dust had settled on the floor and the furniture. The portrait of her grimy and ruined; any valuables taken. "Hello?" Élise called out. "Arno? Arno are you here?" Élise walked through the house.

Memories flooded her. Memories of her parents, her and Arno as children, when Arno first confessed his feelings to her and she reciprocated them. Their first kiss. Élise closed her eyes, remembering the day her mother died, the day her father died, the unopened note warning her father of Germain's treachery. Arno's involvement in the entire thing. The look of anguish on his face when she said he did have something to do with it.

"I shouldn't've said that," Élise muttered to herself as she walked through the house. She had cried that night, for her father, for herself, for Arno. She was going to tell him that her father was planning to find a proper husband for her. She was going to suggest to Arno that they run away and get married. Come back once the deed was done, and her father's wrath and her reputation be damned.

Élise smiled thinking about that. Arno and her, against the world. She stopped before a portrait of her father. Stern and imposing, yet there was kindness and understanding in his eyes, the Templar cross pinned to his left breast. "Don't look at me like that," Élise hissed at the portrait. "I'm doing this for you Father," she said. "I _will_ avenge you. I will not let your death go unpunished!" Élise continued to stare at the portrait and she felt that her father stared at her sadly. As if he was trying to chide her from beyond the grave.

Élise shrieked, kicking a piece of junk. "I'm not dishonoring your teachings of peace and tolerance!" She glowered up at the portrait, heart thudding against her chest. "I've come too far to give up now, Father. I'm nearly there! I nearly have Germain in our grasp and I will kill him! I will avenge your death. I will show Germain that despite the fact you have no sons, I will not stand by and let him get away with what he has done!"

Élise looked away, gasped and finally gave into her tears. She could hear her father's voice in her head. Asking her about her love for Arno. It hurt her heart to think about Arno, for his words echoed in her head. "Yes," she hissed to the air. "Yes, I will sacrifice Arno if it means getting to Germain." Élise looked up at the portrait of her father. "Sacrifices must be made, Father! The good of the collective always outweighs the wants of the individual. You taught me that very well."

When those words fell hollow into the air, she realized that Arno was right. She had changed. She felt disgusted with herself; sick at heart. She loved Arno, loved him so much it hurt sometimes. She had already resigned herself to the possibility of her death, but Arno… she never considered sacrificing him, until now. Could she do it? She didn't think she could, but she would have to if it meant completing her goal. It pained her to think about it, but Élise knew she must steel herself for the possibility that she may need to spill Arno's blood in order to kill Germain.

"I will do _whatever_ it takes Father," Élise hissed, "to see that you are avenged." Élise glanced once more at the portrait before walking off and climbing the stairs. She glanced at the doors that stood ajar, ghosts of her past flickering before her eyes. Her and Arno running down the halls laughing after some prank they pulled on Olivier. Her and Arno sneaking into the rooms to steal kisses. Her and Arno singing a duet while she bathed and he sat outside. Arno holding her during the thunder storms.

So many memories, so many emotions. " _Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai_ _._ "

 _Arno!_ Élise thought, heart skipping a beat when she heard the song. It was one of her favorite songs from her girlhood. It was difficult to pinpoint the source of the song, since Arno's voice echoed down the halls of the empty house. She wondered if she could echo his words, but she refrained.

" _Je te plumerai la tête."_

 _"Je te plumerai la tête."_ Élise sang, giving into the song and echoing him. He stopped singing at the sound of her voice. "Damn it," Élise muttered, hoping Arno would strike the song up again.

" _Et la tête!_ " he sang, picking up the song. Élise grinned, memories of happier times flooding into her mind.

" _Et la tête!_ " Élise echoed, following the sound of Arno's voice.

 _"Alouette!_ "

" _Alouette!_ " She was close now, he was just behind this door.

" _A-a-a-ah!_ "

" _A-a-a-ah!_ " Élise echoed pushing the door open, smiling when she found Arno. " _Alouette, gentille alouette. Alouette, je te plumerai,_ " Élise sang, her voice harmonizing with Arno's as she pushed the door open. He looked up at her, and she smiled at him but he didn't return it. He tossed his father's watch into the air and caught her, looking away from her.

"What do you want Élise?" he asked in a bitter tone of voice.

"I came looking for you," Élise said, walking into the room. It was a mess, but then again everything was a mess. "I'm surprise you aren't drinking."

Arno rested his head against the wall, a dark chuckle escaping his lips. "I can't drink, if I'm to be a pastry chef!"

Élise scoffed in disbelief. "You a pastry chef? Arno, the one time the cook let you bake, your scones were hard at stones."

Arno glared at her. "Napoleon says I'm an excellent baker," Arno said.

"You're drunk," Élise said, realization dawning on her. Élise slid down the wall; sitting next to him. She could smell the wine on his breath, and see the empty casket nearby. "Napoleon isn't here."

"He would still agree with me," Arno pointed out. "He'll always agree with me and so would de Sade." Arno frowned. "No. No he would, de Sade will never agree with me." Arno coughed into his fist to clear his throat. "The Marquis de Sade will disagree with me on principle."

Élise laughed, pulling him into a hug. She kissed his cheek before tracing the scar. "What are you doing here?" she asked, stroking his cheek. Arno pulled away from her embrace. "Arno?"

"What else am I supposed to do, Élise?" Arno whispered. "The Assassins stripped me of my rank and title, I failed to kill Germain," he looked at her, "I'm not sure if we even still have our relationship. I have nothing. Where was I supposed to go?"

"Of course we still have our relationship, Arno," Élise said, "I love you. I always had and always will." Arno scoffed at that. Élise frowned. "I've thought about what you've said?"

"Oh you did?" Arno asked, his tone a mix between bewilderment and contempt. Élise scowled, took a breath before pressing on.

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Glad to finally hear you say that," Arno said. "I'm actually really glad." Élise rolled her eyes. "Because you are such a stubborn self-righteous bitch half the time, that I was beginning to wonder if you'll ever admit to being wrong for once in your life!"

Élise's eyes grew wide in shock, then narrowed in fury and she slapped him. The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed, too loud for the large space they were in. Élise stood. "Maybe you should stay here and rot then," Élise said. "Drink away all the pain, Arno! I'll kill Germain myself, without your help!" Élise looked at Arno, then away from him. She hugged herself. "I love you Arno, I love you so much that it hurts sometimes." She looked at him then a furious scowl on her face. "But if you want to wallow in this pity of self-misery than be my guest." She knelt down and cupped his cheek, "But we have a chance now, to stop Germain. Paris bleeds and I know at least one of Germain's lackeys is behind the bloodshed. Help me, Arno, please, _mon amour_."

Arno looked at Élise, and then leaned into her touch. "How many are left?"

"Two or three, I think… maybe fewer," Élise said. Arno nodded. "Will you return to Paris with me Arno?"

"Yes," Arno whispered. "Even though the Assassins will…"

"Hang the Assassins! We are doing this together, our way," Élise said. She grabbed his face to make him look at her. "I need you, Arno. We are so close, don't falter now. Please."

"Yes, of course," Arno whispered dropping his head to the crook of Élise's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him. "Stay with me Élise," he said, "please."

"Of course Arno," Élise said, running her fingers through his hair, "of course."

* * *

Robespierre. The last one standing between them and Germain. Élise watched as Arno went off after the trial of soldiers. She went off in the other direction, following another clue as to where the man may have hidden. She had over done it. In her zeal to bring Robespierre to disgrace, she forgot that they needed to talk to him and find out where Germain was squirreled away.

Now.

Now she and Arno were racing against the clock and the guards, to find Robespierre. The trail led her to a mansion overlooking a site of execution. She spotted Arno in racing along the rooftops, the navy of his robe dark against the twilight. Élise rushed towards the house, ducking behind a stall. The guards were blocking the door. She glanced up, noting that Arno was on the roof. She watched him fall down upon the sniper. The man didn't even make a sound as Arno plunged his hidden blade into the guard's throat. Élise gasped silently as the man's rifle teetered on the edge, but Arno grabbed it before it fell and pulled it away from the edge. He jumped into the railing and grabbed hold of the eaves. Shimming his way along until he pulled himself up.

She watched him study the two men that guarded the entrance she was eyeing. One guard coughed. Then Arno fell upon them, like an eagle falling upon an unsuspecting rabbit. Atrial blood from the left guard splatted the side of the wall, and Arno broke the neck of the guard on the right. He glanced at her, gave a curt nod before jumping up and grabbed the doorframe. He hauled himself back up into the shadows of the rooftops.

Élise glanced around, making sure nobody will spot her before rushing the door. She yelped when something snagged her foot. She glanced, it was the guard that Arno stabbed in the neck. His fingers vainly tried to staunch the gush of blood, his skin too pale from the lack of blood. He gurgled, holding onto Élise's foot, a desperate frightened look in his eyes. Élise kicked him in the jaw, she heard his neck snap. She spat on his corpse in contempt before entering the building.

Élise avoided the guards that were lurking on the lower floors. She had to find Arno and quick. They would trap Robespierre in a room and make him talk. She heard Arno's voice coming from down the hall. She smiled, rushing towards it, but skidded to a halt when she saw two guards standing by the door. She ducked behind a desk. They had spears strapped to their back. She touched her pistol. She had one shot, loading another one would take valuable time.

She heard a shout, Arno's by the sound, a gun going off and one of the guards opening the door. "Help, help me!" Robespierre shouted, staggering away from Arno as he loomed after him. Élise saw the furious scowl on his face. "Good God, man! Don't just stand there attack him!" Robespierre yelled as he ran down the hall. Élise waited until he passed her before firing at his leg.

The pistol cracked, coughing sparks and an iron ball, a man gurgled in death behind her but her shot went wide, missing Robespierre. "Damn it."

"Go after him, Élise!" Arno shouted, shoving the corpse of a guard away as he ducked the spear of the other. "I'll catch up!"

Élise didn't think twice, rushing after Robespierre. She heard the gurgle of a man dying, Arno must've taken care of the other guard. "Élise!" Arno shouted. She glanced back and saw Arno racing after her. She smiled, turned her attention back to Robespierre. She saw the fleeing coward take the stairs. She turned, holding one arm out to maintain balance, and thudded down the stairs after him. Arno vaulted over the railing and grabbed the chandelier that hung before dropping to the lower floor, a few feet behind Robespierre.

The man squeaked in fright at the sight of Arno. Élise was almost there, the stairs would place her directly in the man's first escape route to flee from Arno. Arno had his sword drawn and leveled at Robespierre's chest. If the man so much as flinched, Arno would strike, viper-swift. Élise slowed her approach, they had Robespierre now. A gleeful smile spread across her lips, they were close now. So close that she could taste victory.

She glanced back at Arno, and noticed a rifleman sneaking up on him from behind. He didn't see it, wasn't aware. If she shouted, Robespierre would bolt while Arno dealt with his attack. Indecision froze her for a brief moment and the rifleman attacked before she could shout a warning to Arno. She watched as the rifleman slammed the butt of his rifle against the back of Arno's skull. Arno grunted, stumbling forward, his sword flying from his hand, and Arno fell with a thud onto the floor. He grunted and attempted to stand up but the rifleman slammed his rifle into his head again. He slumped down; unmoving.

"Arno…" Élise whispered, watching the scene. Robespierre stared at Arno's still form before looking up and spotting Élise. He made a whimper and bolted. Élise snarled, vaulting over the railing of the stairs and landing with a thud onto the floor below. She sprinted after Robespierre. She was close enough to grab the man when she glanced back over her shoulder to see the rifleman looming over Arno. The point of his bayonet gleaming in the last light of the sun.

 _Get up Arno!_ Élise prayed as time seem to slow down around her. _Get up, Arno! Get up, get up, get up!_

Arno didn't stir. Élise glanced at Robespierre's fleeing form. All she had to do was touch his coat, grab it for a brief second to cause him to falter and she'd get Germain's location. If she did that, then the rifleman would spear Arno, killing him. If she rushed to aid Arno, then Robespierre would get away, and would either be captured by the guards and executed or flee France. They'd lose their lead, their last chance at finding Germain. Élise closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. _I'm sorry…_


	2. Act II

Arno groaned as he came to, someone's hands were propping him up. His head hurt like hell. "Where… where am I?" he mumbled, as his vision blurred before slowly coming back into focus. He saw Élise's face, a look of worry in her eyes. "Élise?" he mumbled.

"Oh, thank goodness," she whispered, then glanced at the dead man besides them, lying in a pool of his own blood. Arno followed her gaze, wondering what had happened.

"What happened? Where's Robespierre?" Arno asked, when he didn't see the cowering statesman. Élise bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Arno," she whispered, "but… but he got away."

"What?" Arno shouted, trying to stand up, but the pain his head and Élise's hands kept him seated. "Damn it, how could you do that? How could you let him get away!"

Élise gasped, before sucking in a breath and the tears spilled from her eyes. "I couldn't let you _die_ ," she sobbed. "That man," she gestured to the dead one besides them, "he was going to kill you and… I… I couldn't lose you." Élise said.

Arno stared at her for several long moments before realizing what it meant. "Élise…"

"I'm sorry, Arno. I'm so sorry. I cost us our chance at finding Germain and—"

Arno kissed her. "No, Élise," Arno whispered, wiping away her tears. "It's alright. We'll find another way."

"What if there isn't?" Élise asked, leaning into Arno's touch. "What if I messed it up and cost us our chance?"

"We _will_ find another lead," Arno said. "I promise."

"How? Where? Robespierre is gone or dead," Élise said. She pulled away from Arno's embrace and tossed up her hands. She shook, and Arno grabbed her hands. "I don't regret saving you, I don't. I would do it again but—"

"Shh, shh," Arno cooed. "I understand. I understand, Élise," he whispered, "we'll find him. The Sanctuary will probably have something. I'm sure they have something on Germain among the books, if not then something about a secret Templar stronghold within Paris."

"Templar stronghold…" Élise whispered, eyes widening in surprise. "That's it Arno! That's it!"

"What's it?" Arno asked, confused, as Élise gripped his arm tightly.

" A secret Templar stronghold! There is one in Paris!" Élise said, excited. "It's called the Temple. Oh, why didn't I think of it before! It's so obvious!"

"The Temple?" Arno asked, confused. Élise nodded.

"It contains an ancient and secret treasure hidden away during the collapse of the Templar Order, well… the public collapse as it allowed us to retreat to the shadows. Father only spoke of it a few times, though I remember one time when Germain brought it up, Father was very upset that he did."

"Do you know what is in this Temple?" Arno asked.

"Not the specifics," Élise said, "all I know that it's a Piece of Eden and its power rivals that of the Apple. At least, that's what the stories say."

"I see," Arno said, he winced when Élise touched the back of his head. "When do you want to do this?"

"In a few days, I think. Let Germain think we've given up since we let Robespierre escaped," Élise said, "plus you should let your head heal a little bit."

"I've had worse injuries," Arno said, trying to play it off. Élise touched the injury lightly, Arno gasped in pain. "Alright, maybe a few days will be good."

* * *

The door opened. Stone grinding on stone as the ancient gears pulled it back revealing a chamber within. Élise swallowed, her heart pounding as they stared at the shadowy figure in center. "Germain," Élise hissed, taking a step forward but Arno grabbed her.

"Élise," he said, "remember we do this together." She looked at him, frustrated that he wouldn't let her rush Germain why he was unsuspecting. "It's the only way we can defeat him, especially since he has that sword."

 _The Sword of Eden…_ "Right," Élise said.

"I promise, he won't escape," Arno said, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "This will be his tomb."

"Yes," Élise said, and returned Arno's squeeze. She faced Germain. "So, what's the plan, Assassin?" she quipped, a smirk twitching on her lips.

"Stick to the shadows, then he can't use the sword. Keep him talking and focused on you. I'll sneak around and strike him from the shadows. This will all be over soon, Élise."

"Yes, it will be," Élise agreed, she glanced at Arno and on impulse, pulled him into a kiss. "I love you," she whispered before pulling away from him and entering the shadows. "Germain!" she shouted, her voice echoing in the chamber. "Today is the day you die!"

"Really? You and what army Élise?" Germain counted.

"Did you not expect this day to come? Just because François de la Serre didn't have any sons didn't mean I was going to stand by at let you get away with what you have done!" Élise shouted, she peeked around the pillar she was hiding and saw Germain looking for her. She stayed too long and he spotted her. He pointed his sword and Élise watched as the fabled blade glowed brightly before a bolt of energy came racing towards her. She ducked and moved to another pillar.

"Don't think the shadows can hide you and your pet assassin forever!" Germain shouted. Élise ground her teeth. "And I did only what I felt was right! I had to do it! The old Rite was failing! Your father was a cancer upon it! Peace with the Assassins? Ha! We were becoming too blind our failings, grabbing for positions of power!"

"So you felt my father had to die?"

"Sometimes the old needs to be the mortar for the new," Germain said. Élise watched him shift firing into the shadows opposite her. She swallowed hoping Arno was alright.

"I won't let you get away with this, Germain!" Élise shouted. "You will die."

"You are as narrow-minded as your father, girl. Don't you see what I'm trying to do? I'm trying to restore the Order to its proper place in the world! Once the Revolution is done, we will arise as the true masters of France, hidden in the shadows were we belong, in every level of society."

"So you orchestrated the revolution for your own gains! The people of France die because of your own ambitions!" Élise shouted.

"I'm starting to wonder if your dalliances with Bellec's boy have turned you away from Understanding and Truth, Élise," Germain said. Élise snarled, gripping the stone of the pillar.

"Arno has nothing to do with this, Germain! I care about the people of France! I do not want to see them under _your_ yoke!"

"But your father's yoke is perfectly fine? Élise your naïveté is no longer amusing. These people you claim to care about are no smarter than sheep. They need a shepherd to guide them to a better life. We, the Templars, are that shepherd, and if their blood must be shed then so be it. The herd must be culled of the weak. It is the bitter work of a shepherd to cull his flock of the weak and lame and sickly."

"My father was not one of the weaklings that needed culling!" Élise shouted.

"No, I think he was," Germain said. Élise risked peeking out behind her pillar. She saw Arno, posed like an eagle of shadows atop the angel statue, hidden blade gleaming in the torchlight. She knew if she rushed Germain he'd be forced to step back and he would be within perfecting striking range for Arno. She glanced up at him, but Arno didn't see her. Élise swallowed hoping that Arno would figure out her plan if he saw her move. "I grow bored of this conversation Élise. Either come and face me or tell your pet assassin to stop hiding."

Élise drew her sword, checked her pistol (loaded with the doghead half-cocked), and whispered a prayer to St. Raphael. She rushed Germain, drawing her sword back. She saw the following of her plan instantly as the man smirked, charging the Sword of Eden.

" _Élise!_ " Arno screamed, jumping off the statue. Germain turned then, firing the bolt meant for her at Arno.

" _No!_ " she screamed as he slammed into the statue, the large blocks crumbling around him. "Arno!" she rushed to him, pulling away the looser blocks as Arno attempted to dig himself out.

"I'm stuck," Arno muttered. Élise swore as she pushed against a larger block. She glanced back, Germain staggering from the shock wave of the blast. "Élise," Arno called.

"I can take him," she said, a surge of confidence welling up in her breast.

Arno grabbed her hand. "We agreed to do this together. He won't escape, I promise!"

"But he's dazed now, I can rush him and—"

"With that weapon he's too strong for you!" Arno protested. Élise ground her teeth together and glanced at Germain. The man was getting his bearings again and would take this chance to make his escape, yet she knew Arno had a point. She saw the power of the weapon, it's destructive force. "Élise..."

Élise drew her pistol, aimed and fired. Germain screamed falling to the ground, clutching his knee. She smirked at Arno. "He won't be leaving now," Élise snarled, before slipping her hands beneath the slab that had Arno pinned. "Push on three."

"Right," Arno agreed and waited for Élise to count. She lifted the stone and he pushed against it, and together they moved the stone enough for Arno to wriggle free. They walked up to Germain. The man clutched his knee, curled upon the ground, whimpering in pain. Yet, as they drew near Élise realized the man was laughing.

"Fools! Fools, both of you!" Germain laughed. "You have no idea… no idea! She will be reborn again and _she_ will bring about a new era!"

Arno and Élise glanced at each other. Germain groaned, and reached for the sword. Élise stepped on his hand. "None of that now Germain," Élise hissed, her voice syrupy sweet though there was murder in her eyes. She slammed her sword into his chest, missing his heart. "That was for my father," she snarled. Germain groaned. Arno knelt and flicked his wrist, his hidden blade gleaming in the light. He pressed it into Germain's throat, blood bubbling out of his lips.

Élise watched him die. She felt cold and empty inside, her father was still dead and her angry was still very much a warm ember in her heart. Yet, now… now Élise felt that she could look towards the future. A future with Arno by her side, and the construction of a new Templar Order with a melding of Templar beliefs and Assassin ideology. She won't deny that Arno had influenced her somewhat.

She glanced at Arno, and gasped. Her love was frozen, a constant tremble shook his entire body, sweat beaded upon his brown. She dropped to her knees. "Arno?" she called, she reached for him but pulled back, afraid to touch him. "Arno, are you alright?" Élise asked.

Arno gasped suddenly, pulling his blade from Germain's neck. It snicked back into it's sheathed. "I… I'm fine," Arno gasped, slumping back onto heels. Élise steadied him with her hands.

"What happened? You just… froze," Élise said. Arno didn't say anything, he just stared off in the distance. "Does that always happen?"

"Yes," he whispered, "Bellec said it has something to do with my… Assassin senses."

"Oh," Élise said, she scooted closer to Arno and placed a hand against his brow. "You seem fine."

"I am, it's brief a few seconds maybe. I guess Germain was longer because he's a Sage," Arno said, staring at the man's two different eyes. He shuddered before closing the dead Templar's eyes. He looked at the Sword of Eden, glowing in ripples of golden light. He reached for it and Élise flinched when she saw the flash of power and heard Arno's scream.

"Arno!" she shouted, pulling at his shoulder so he can face her. She gasped, letting go of him at the look on his face. Arno's normally hazel eyes glowed a bright blue-white, his face was twisted into a painful snarl and he trembled as if a great weight was bearing down on him. Élise felt her heart pound against her chest. "Arno…" she whispered.

"Your beloved for mine?" he asked in a voice that was both his and countless others, though a woman's voice dominated them all. A sardonic malevolent smirk graced his lips.

"God above," she whispered before swallowing her fear and grabbing the Sword of Eden and yanked it free from Arno's grasped. He convulsed once, before falling onto the ground. He groaned, coughing and gasping for breath as he pushed himself to his feet. Élise tossed the Sword of Eden aside and hugged him. She could feel the shudders run through his body.

"Élise?" Arno gasped, and Élise sighed when she felt his arms around her. "Élise what happened? I grabbed the sword and… I don't remember."

"I don't know what happened either," Élise said. Though the ominous words Arno spoke… no, it wasn't Arno. It was that woman; she was speaking through Arno. Those words still echoed in her head: _Your beloved for mine._

"We should get out of here," Arno said. Élise smiled.

"Yes," she agreed and stood. She glanced at the sword. She wanted to leave the damn thing where it lay but something told her to take it and hide it again. She stood and walked over to it. She stared at it for several long moments before she picked it up.

"What are we going to do with it?" Arno asked. Élise looked at the sword.

"We are going to bring it to the Assassins. Have them hide it or throw it into the sea, I don't care," Élise said. Arno nodded, watching as Élise slipped the weapon into her belt. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"It's over Élise, it's over," he whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Don't worry, there is a part 2.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
